Saiyan for a Year
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: An accidental wish on the dragonballs has gone horribly awry. Now, trapped as a saiyan for the next year, Chi-Chi is forced to accept her new fate and somehow manage a house full of super saiyans, while juggling her duties as a mother and a wife. And she'd best do it soon; because darkness is on the horizon and a new enemy is after her...GokuxChi-Chi. Fluff, Romance, Humor, Action.
1. Saiyan for a Year

**A/N: ****My problem is _is_ that I have too many damn ideas and my brain is malfunctioning due to the overload. I caught myself working on Daddy Won't You Please Come home and then a week later have about six different ideas for a story. It's annoying, I'll tell you that much. But none of these ideas will leave my head, and it's pissing me off. Um ... this little snippets is random and the story is AU so we don't really have a timeline, cept that this is after Buu Saga. This story don't really serve a purpose, just written for the amusement that is GokuxChi-Chi. I just wanted ya'll to see how she would be if she was saiyan for a year. Remember, I own nothing!**

**ADDENDUM. I HAVE CREDITED GOKU'S DONUT!**

_"Kakarot...what the devil is this?! Why does your woman have a tail?!"_

_~Vegeta._

**Saiyan for a Year**

Chi-Chi was scrubbing the dishes in the kitchen when she finally realized she was home alone. _Again._

Despite having fallen into the traditional housewife role and that she gladly took up the amount of household chores she had to do, washing dishes would always be one thing she hated doing. She would, all rather sweep, dust, or even fold the laundry than wash dishes. It was somewhat of a disappointment when she found out that the only things her family could do were eat, sleep, and work; work being the most rare of the three. Gohan was out with his fiancee Videl on a double-date with some of his old friends from school, and Goten, thankfully, was with Trunks over at Bulma's.

And Goku...

Only the gods knew where _he_ was.

Honestly, it made her angry!

Downright furious, actually!

She pushed a hand through her hair, fingering the ebony locks, frustrated by her own ineptitude. Indeed she did wear it down. She had been opting for something new; she was tired of wearing it in a bun all of the time, even if it was the most convenient style for her. Having her hair whipping in her face wasn't exactly something she wanted, if she was going to be running after Goten all the time. It had grown considerably longer than what it used to be, falling to her mid-back in a pool of charcoal.

"Oh, that tears it!"

Now, it flared about her face as she stomped out of the kitchen, leaving the soapy dishes behind. Opening her bedroom door, she retrieved a small pouch, the bag containing seven shining spheres. Well, if she couldn't find Goku, there was always another way to know where he was.

The Dragonballs.

She'd 'borrowed' them from Bulma for just such an occasion. Exiting the hut, she cast hem down them upon a grassy knoll just outside the porch, raised her arms and uttered the words of power.

"Shenron!" She commanded, struggling to quell her quivering upper lip. "Arise!"

At first, nothing happened.

And then it happened. They started glowing. Pulsing with light a heartbeat later, darkening the sky, the starry horizing fading to an eerie, pitch black. Despite having seen it many a time before, Chi-Chi gawped at the sight, wincing as golden lightning streaked across the sky. She was suddenly, intensely, nervous. She'd never summoned the dragon by herself before. She'd never had a reason to, until now.

**"I! RETURN!"**

A streak of light jolted up from the seven balls, hurtling the unfortunate woman into a tree before winding and spiraling its way into the sky above. Chi-Chi watched it take shape, assuming flesh and form. Imagine her awe when she saw the sheer size of the creature, in all its green-scaled glory. Baleful red eyes regarded her as though he were but an insect, a mere drop in the ocean of life. Goku's wife swallowed, her anger faltering beneath the weight of its almighty gaze.

**"Oh. Its you."** Shenron rumbled. **"One of Goku's friends-**

"His wife!" Chi-Chi shouted!

**"Why have you summoned me?"**

"I have a wish to make!" Chi Chi answered. "I want you to bring Goku back here, right now!"

**"Very well!"**

There was a silence.

**"Son Goku does not wish to be summoned."** Shenron answered after a moment. **"He is sparring with the one known as Vegeta."**

Of course he was! All her husband ever did was eat, sleep, and train. Honestly, he was worse than her children sometimes!

_Hard-headed delinquents, the lot of them!_ she thought fiercely.

"That dolt." She mumbled. "Must be nice, being a saiyan." She sighed in a small voice. "All he does is eat, sleep, and train. Wish I knew how that felt...

Shenron inclined its head, eyes aglow.

**"Wish granted, woman!"**

Chi-Chi balked, hands flying to her face.

"What?! Wait! No! Don't!"

_Too late._

_"So be it!"_ Shenron boomed! _"It shall be done!"_ His red eyes glowed, and a column of light shot up around Chi-Chiand enveloped him. She wanted to scream, but the words refused to come. She could feel, it; pure power, flooding her every pore. Energy, rushing through every cell in her body. It felt like she was self-destructing but at the same time revitalizing, being reborn. The sensation, lasted for only a instant, before the heavenly light faded and Chi-Chi found herself standing in the clearing again, utterly unchanged. She looked down at his hands, confused, relieved.

"Oh, thank goodness." She breathed. "For a second there, I thought you actually made me a saiyan-_**THE HELL?!"**_

Then she felt it.

Motion, just above her backside. Something stirring beneath her no. Oh no no _nononono._ Trembling fingers peeled back the hem of her gown, discarding the apron she wore like so much tissue paper. Ebony black orbs flew wide open as a something soft and furry was set free from her back. A tail. And then there it was. To Chi-Chi's initial dismay the tail_-her tail!-_swayed before her face, black as pitch a perfect match for her hair. Oh dear kami! This was bad. Thiis was very bad! This..._why was she so concerned again?_ She felt strange. Giddy. Euphoric. As if she'd just won the lottery. Only better. She bounded on the balls of her feet threw a handful of punches, tossed a fews kicks, all in an instant. _Grinned._ Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. No, this wasn't bad at all! She felt a niggling sense of worry, but it was oddly diminished, almost as if it'd never been.

"Alright!" she exclaimed. "I had no

**"What is your next wish?" **the dragon demanded.

"Hold your horses!" Chi-Chi shouted, her fierce words quelling even the eternal dragon. "I want to see something!" Swift as her newfound speed could carry her, she leapt off the porch and darted back inside. She came back out wearing her old blue _gi _from her very first tournament with Goku. She clutched a mirror in her hand.

"Now, lets see...

Chi-Chi examined herself in a handheld mirror, carefully observing every flaw and wrinkle. The crow's feet around her eyes, the lining of her face, the gray hairs, every evidence of age. The years may have been kind to Goku but not to Chi-Chi. Giving birth to two children had taken a terrible toll on her body, in more ways than one. She pushed her breasts up, scowling as they sagged. _Gods, I've gotten old!_ She didn't look a thing, like the beautiful lass she'd been on her wedding day. She looked like an old hag! Old! Ugly! Inexplicably her newfound blood began to boil. How was it that Goku aged so well, just because he was a saiyan? It wasn't fair!

_Well,_ she mused, _that's easily remedied._

_"Shenron!"_

**"Have you finally made up your mind, woman?"**

Chi-Chi nodded. She felt like this was a terrible misuse of the dragonballs, but the opportunity was simply too good to pass up. She hadn't wanted to become a saiyan_-far from it!-_but now that she was she felt all of the old pride and confidence that came with it. There was power in her blood now, coursing through her veins. Fierce power. She could understand why Vegeta was so stuck-up whe it came to surpassing Goku. That was his pride. Chi-Chi's pride lay in her sons and her husband, but also in her appearance. In the end, it wasn't much of a surprise when her vanity won out.

"Make me young again so that I may never grow old!" She paused as the dragon's eyes glowed in warning. "Grant me eternal youth!" _Kami, I hope I worded that right!_

**"It shall be done."**

Chi-Chi hazarded a glance down at herself, blinking in surprise as the dragonballs wound back time. She held up the mirror and marveled at herself as everything began to change. First the wrinkles in her face vanished before her very eyes, dissipating like steam, rising off her face. Her sagging bustline became pert and her figure taut, her receding hairline full and long and lush. Even the old aches in her bones fell to the power of the balls, leaving her feeling fresh issapeared the ravages of times wiped out Within mere moments she was in her twenties again, full of the same youthful vigor she'd known before giving birth to her wonderful baby boys, before years of worry and concern and ruined her figure forever. The blue _gi_ fit snugly now just as it had all those years ago.

**"Your wishes have been granted!" **Shenron thundered aloud, ascending ever higher into the sky.** "Until we meet again, mate of Goku! Fare thee well!" **Chi-Chi looked on in silence as the eternal dragon came apart, splitting into seven bars of light, and became the dragonballs once more. As one, they blasted outward, splitting off in seven simultaneous directions. Dark skies brightened once more, and the winds abated. All was normal. Almost. Chi-Chi heaved a hearty sigh of relief. She was _awfully_ hungry all of a sudden. Thankfully, she still remembered how to cook! If not, she could always hunt something. Like...fish! She was certainly in the mood for fis-

She paused in midstep, her attention riveted upon the horizon. She stood and watched as distant speck grew larger and larger still, until at last, she could discern some measure of it. The white cape, fluttering against the harsh breeze summoned by the speck's movement, was a dead give-away. She bit back her initial disbelief as that speck resolved into the turban-clad form of Piccolo. He did not look pleased. It took all she had to appear nonchalant as those eyes fixated upon her, pinnioning her with a gaze. He descended abruptly before, the sudden motion elicting a sharp gust of wind as his pointed shoes settled upon the path leading to their porch.

"Hello, Piccoolo." Her usual animosity for the green-skinned warrior was practically non-existent in her greeting. "Goku's not here-"

"I'm not here for Goku."

"Ah?"

The namekian warrior scowled at her, then stole a glance at the sky.

"Dende sensed that the dragonballs were being used." His stare spoke volumes. "In this location."

A butterfly of dread fluttered in Chi-chi's stomach.

"Oh...

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"N-Not at all!"

Piccolo scowled at Chi-Chi as he paused in his observation of the clouds. "I suggest you cease in this foolish game of cat and mouse and tell me the truth," the pointy-eared Namek berated, his mouth transfixed into an annoyed frown. "I'll ask you again. Do you know who used them?"

Chi-Chi fidgeted, pushing a booted foot into the ground, as though she could quash all her worries beneath her heel.

"I...might have _borrowed_ them from Bulma...

Piccolo growled in frustration at the woman in front of him, curling his knife-like fingers into fists.

"Dd you _use_ them?"

Chi-Chi stuck out her tongue in mild embarassment; the expression was oddly Goku-like.

"Maaaaybe...

As if on cue, he saw Chi-Chi's tail, peeking out from beneath her gi. Now, Piccolo was now fool. He'd been wise-exceptionally so-long before his union with Kami. When they were finally forced to reunite out of necessity his already considerable powers of observations were boosted to unimaginable heights. Even without them he knew what his eyes were telling him. What the tail meant. He'd never seen Chi-Chi with a tail for as long as he'd lived and he'd visited the Son household many number of times. That she'd used the dragonballs and suddenly had a _tail_ could only mean one thing...

It took all Piccolo had not to roar in disbelief; because he was absolutely furious!

"Are you insane?!" Piccolo shouted, his burly voice halting the playful banter in mid-flight. "You summoned the dragon and wished yourself to be a saiyan, didn't you?!" he finished, the word 'idiot' caught in his throat. A small 'meep' of surprise escaped the gi-clad woman, faltering beneath his stare. She knew the tail was obvious, but even she didn't except the Namekian warrior to suss her out so swiftly.

"The second wish." Piccolo growled. It was not question.

"I may have-

"Stop fooling around!"

-wished for eternal youth." Chi-Chi finished meekly.

"You did what?!"

"It's not my fault! I didn't mean to wish for it! It was an accident, and the dragon wouldn't take the wish back! The eternal youth...well, its not fair that Goku should age so well and I can't! I mean-

Chi-Chi's stomah growled just then, interrupting her. Piccolo sweatdropped. He knew that sound all too well.

"Lovely," she sulked, coming back to herself. "I've even got a saiyan's appetite!"

"Oh, Goku's going to love this!" The namek threw up his hand in exasperation. "Finally,someone with an appetite to match his!"

"Do you know where he is?" Chi-Chi asked, eyes shining.

"Of course I know where he is!"

"Take me to him!" She demanded.

"You're unstable! There's no way I'm going to-

"TAKE ME TO HIM! NOW!"

Even the almighty Piccolo was made helpless before her sudden fury. Were her eyes green, just now? Oooh no! He wasn't thinking about that! The last thing he wanted to imagine was a super-saiyan Chi-Chi! Surely the earth would end if such an event evercame to pass! Finding no other alternative, he reluctantly reached for her wrist. She slapped it aside.

"I'll fly mysef!" She retorted. "You lead the way!"

"Since when can you fly?" Piccolo deadpanned. "That's something you have to _learn,_ Chi-Chi."

Just like that, she was all smiles again.

"Oh...sorry."

Piccolo shook his head ruefuelly. and carefully wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hold tight." he said in a flat tone. "I'll take you to the lookout, see if there's a way to reverse this."

**But I don't wanna reverse it!**

Chi-Chi complied, all the while unaware of the inner turmoil raging within the Namekian's mind.

_I have a bad feeling about this..._

Because from the look of what had just happened on the porch of 439 East District, Piccolo could tell that he wouldn't be meditating anytime soon. Not today. Nor tomorrow. Maybe not even next week. Until the dragon could be summoned and the wish could be undone, Chi-Chi would have to accept her newfound heritage. Vegeta wasn't going to like this. Goku probably wouldn't care, one way or the other, but he'd probably be of the opposite opinion where Vegeta was concerned. He wasn't quite sure what was going to happen in the next year, but he _was_ certain of thus:

_Goku...you have my pity._

**A/N: Poor Goku. You finally have a wife that can somewhat keep up with you and now you're terrified out of your mind! Vegeta isn't going to like this, especially when one considers HE could've used the same wish for Bulma. ****Anywho, I'm off to work now and I look forward to reading your reviews upon my return. I sincerely hope you liked it so, in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...REVIEW, WOULD YOU KINDLY?**

**I'll even give you a preview, just as a little treat to review:**

"_I'm...not quite sure you're ready for this just yet."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_The look that he was receiving from his wife made him want to bolt from his spot in the gravity chamber, but the fear welling up inside of him told him to stay right where he was. Watching his wife struggle to contain her animosity was scaring him, her flowing black locks flaring as if she were getting ready to use the Kaio-ken technique times four. The Saiyan briefly wondered if she had picked up on the skill. She definitely had the potential to use now that she was a saiyan. Why did that excite him? He wasn't feeling very excited now however, not as he drew back, shooting him another one of her death-induced glares; he eeped in fear._

_"What did you just say?"_

_"Erm...nothing!"_

_"You...you think I'm weak, didn't you?!"_

_"I never said that!"_

_"No, but you were thinking it!"_

_Goku gulped nervously, edging backwards. This would not end well for him._

_"Now Chich, just calm down..._

_She rushed him, fists flying._

_"I'll show you calm!"_

_Faced with such adversity, Son Goku took the only possible action of recourse._

_"YOINK!"_

_He ran. He ran for his life, from his wife!_

_"Son Goku, you get back here right now!"_

_"S-Sorry Chi-Chi! Can't hear you!" He took off at a breakneck pace, seemingly forgetting that it was well within his ability to fly, instead of run. _

_"Come back here, coward! Fight me like a man!_

**Hope you enjoyed it**! **If Chi-Chi's this feisty, they'll probably get another kid out of this...wonder what his/her name will be...**

**...suggestions?**

**R&R! =D**


	2. New Blood

**A/N: ****Had a bit of help with a few scenes in this chapter. Major props to Dylan Millwood! And, as stated earlier, I am also giving credit to Goku Donuts and if you don't know who she is, ya'll really ought to check her out. She's an awesome author! And with that, onto the story! I look forward to hearing what you think!**

_"Yay! Mommy's jut like us now!"_

_~Goten._

**New Blood**

"I...don't think there' anything I can do."

Chi-Chi couldn't help but heave a relieved sigh as Dende stepped backwards. She'd half-expected them to cure her of her "condition" the moment they reached the lookout. Instead the guardian of the earth hadn't been unable to find anything physically wrong with her. Mentally...well, that...was another matter. Chi-Chi was having mood swings. Dangerous mood swings. Violent mood swings! One moment she was happy as a lark. The next she was fiercer than a raging volcano. Had she not known It was absurd! If she didn't know better, she'dve thought she was pregnant. But that was impossible. She hadn't slept with Goku for months...!

"Well, that's too bad." Chi-Chi feigned dissapointment. "I guess we'll just have to wait...

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Piccolo cut his eyes at her. "No, there's a way to reverse this. There has to be! We just have to find it."

_'Over my dead body!'_

Reigning in her emotions was proving difficult for Chi-Chi and for once, she was grateful to have known only martial arts and not ki attacks. If she were a true saiyane warrior, she'd probably have destroyed the lookout by now, maybe even the planet. It might have something to do with the way she'd worded her first wish... perhaps it was unconciously influencing her to act like Goku? What had the words been? She, wished she knew how it "felt" to be a saiyan. She thought back on her wish, struggling to remember the words...

_"Must be nice, being a saiyan." She sighed in a small voice. "All he does is eat, sleep, and train. Wish I knew how that felt..._

Oh dear kami above!

Piccolo must've seen or at the very least _sensed_ her distress; because he was suddenly standing at her side.

"What's wrong?" He pressed.

"My wish," Chi-Chi whispered, almost to herself, as she struggled to recall what she'd said; reiterating the exact words of what she'd asked Shenron. "I...I think I might;ve wished for the mindset, of a saiyan, as well as the body." Now, Piccolo was naturally pale to begin with, but even his green luxor seemed to diminish in the wake of her words. To be changed into a saiyan was one thing. That was merely the genetic makeup. To wish to become a saiyan, well...that, was another matter entirely.

"This...changes things."

"W-Whaddya mean?" Chichi gulped, a bit of her old country accent seeping into her words. She was nervous!

The fused warrior growled in expasperation.

"What I _mean_ is you're going to be in a lot of trouble if we don't undo that wish."

"But I don't want to!"

"See?! That's exactly what I mean!"

"It has nothing to do with that!"

"Now, now, let's not fight." Dende, at great peril to his own person, pushed himself between them. "Besides, its not like I can do anything to 'cure' her of her condition."

"So there's nothing you can do to fix this." Piccolo continued at Dende, carefully ignoring the hormonal woman behind him.

"At all." Dende clarified.

"She's like a newborn saiyan!" The namekian warrior raged. "She nearly broke my arm on the way up here! And now you tell me she's going to start acting like a saiyan soon?!" The burl warrior growled, gnashing teeth together as he whipped around to face the saiyan in question. "You! You have to keep yourself under control! The last thing we need is a gaggle of pure-blooded saiyan gets running about!" Chi-Chi felt a hot flush creep up her neck. Honestly, she hadn't given the matter any thought; because it was suddenly appealing. _Very appealing._ She thought of fitting her curves to his, and the thought left her shivering like some lustful schoolgirl in heat. And Piccolo had the nerve to deny her tat?!

"I don't see how that's any of your business, mister! If I want to have another kid I can damn well do so!"

"Absolutely not!" The namekian's refusal was curt and abrupt. "I won't allow you to revive an extinct race just because you're going into hear!"

"It's _my_ body!" Chi-Chi stuck out her tongue defiantly. "If my Goku-sa wants to have another baby, then who am I to refuse him?"

Piccolo flung a desperate gaze back at his fellow guardian.

"See?!" He growled. "This is why we _have_ to do something!"

"But Piccolo," Dende protested, "There isn't anything we _can_ do! Porunga can't negate a wish made by Shenron within a year!"

"And why should he ?!" Chi-Chi cut her eyes at the namekian warrior. "I'm perfectly happy as I am now! I'll have you know-" Her stomach growled abruptly, ending whatever she might've said. There was a silence, one the nameks recognized all too well. Chi-Chi blinked in surprise, her cheeks dusted with pink. "Oh my. Is that supposed to happen?" Both namekians blanched. Thankfully their race only relied upon water for sustenance; because if this was what they thought this was...that is, if Chi-Chi had the appetite of a saiyan...well, they were about to be eaten out of house and home!

"Is everything alright?"

Chi-Chi yelped as Mr. Popo appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The longtime companion of Kami apologized. "Did I frighten you?"

"Ahahaha...a little." Chi-Chi admitted, taking his sudden appearance in stride. "I think I'm _hungry,_ too." She managed a dry laugh, much to Dende's bemusement. Her mood swings were normal in that aspect, at least, somewhat. "Do we have anything to eat?" Piccolo nearly face-vaulted. May the Supreme Kai preserve them if Chi-Chi's appetite was anything like that of her husband's...

"I'm sure we can cook something up." Mr. Poppo reassured the newest member of the saiyan race. "Why don't you come inside and have a look?"

Almost against her will, Chi-Chi found herself following, begining to drool.

"Do you have any steak?"

The djin nodded.

"But of course."

Chi-Chi's childlike squeal could be heard halfway around the world.

_"Yay!"_

* * *

_(One hearty meal later)_

Chi-Chi struggled to control herself as Piccolo gently lowered her to the earth just outside of Capsule Corp. She wriggled out of her arms and shot him a scornful glare. The full course meal back on the lookout had done precious little to sate her insatiable appetite. Oh she wasn't hungry anymore, mind you. She was stuffed! It was her sudden desire for battle that had yet to be sated. Piccolo's refusal to spar with her had only put her in an even worse mood. For the first time since she'd made the wish, Chi-Chi was downright sullen. Depressed, even. Was this how Goku felt when she wouldn't let him and Gohan train? It was terrible! Awful! Horrendous!

_Oh, you poor darlings._ She clutched at herself in a feeble effort to stifle her rising impulses. _I had no idea it was like this...how do you stand it?_

Silently, she resolved to cut her husband and sons a little slack. Just a little.

"Stay. Here." Piccolo warned, jabbing a pointed finger into the floor for emphasis. "Right. Here. I'm going to get Goku. And you't better be standing in this spot when I get back."

...you can't tell me what to do Mr. I-don't-eat-anything." Chi-Chi muttered beneath her breath. Ah, but she underestimated the hearing prowess of a Super Namek.

Piccolo quirked a brow ridge.

_"Excuse me?"_

"Erm...nothing!" She waved him on. "I didn't say anything! Nope! Nothing at all!"

Piccolo stared at her for a moment longer, not quite certain if he wanted to call her bluff. At times she was almost childlike in her exuberance, at others there was an almost overt battle lust emanating from her as if she herself were itching for a fight. Just how strong was she now that she was a saiyan_...oh no you don't!_ Once more, the fused warrior physically restrained his own desire to test her strength. _A__nd here I thought Goku had it rough..._

Muttering to himself about saiyans and their inhumane appetites, the namekian stepped through the sliding doors and was not seen again. Chi-Chi waited in the lobby and tried to act inconspicous. She failed horrifically within the first five minutes. Everything was so new and exciting! She'd been to Capsule Corp countless times before and yet it was as if she were seeing it for the very first time. Fascinating though it was, only held her attention for a few minutes. It wasn't all that long before she started pacing, something she never would've done prior to her wish.

Already, she found the concept of dithering about the house to be a right bore. Why would she want to cook and clean? It was enough to make her want to crawl out of her skin! Thankfully the concept of flight and all things ki-related was still well beyond her. For now. Already she could feel the changes; subtle, yet sure. She wanted to see her mate. Not her husband. Her mate. The one she was bound to. The father of her children. Her tail twitched; an eager dog straining at its leash, but she brought it to heel. Barely.

_Easy girl, _she soothed herself._ No need to go batshit crazy...yet. _She crossed her arms, and immediately uncrossed them. Her skin was hyper-sensitve to the touch, and a small moue of exasperation left her lips. What was taking Piccolo so long?! She trained her senses outward, trying to sense energy as her sons had taught her. It was...surprisingly easy. Easier than it had been when she was human. It gave her just enough time to hear the doors _whoosh_ open with a silent rush of air, to sense the relatively low life-force not of her husband, but of one Bulma Briefs.

_"Chi-Chi?" _She could hear the pleasant surprise in her friends words.

The saiyaness froze, bristling as a familiar voice piqued over her shoulder. _Crap!_ She frantically tucked her tail ducked down into her gi, but there was nothing she could do for her revitalized appearance. She could only keep her back turned and hope for the best as the distinctive _click-click-click_ of high heels drew closer. _Deep breaths._ She told herself. _Deep...cleansing breaths..._

"Oh...hello, Bulma."

"Hey, I remember that gi!" The capsule corp heiress was smiling, she could tell by her words alone. "That's the one you wore during the world tournament, right?" Laughter greeted her ears. "It still looks good on you!"

"Y-Yes... It took all she had to keep the quiver from her voice. _Don't turn around!_ She willed her body. _Do. Not. Turn!_

"Chi-Chi?" Bulma was wondering why her friend refused to turn around. "Is something wrong?"

"There...may be something...

"What's with your voice?"

Chi-Chi chewed on her lip. Despite her new saiyan instincts, she fet surprisingly vulnerable.

"Promise you won't be angry?"

"Girl, why would I ever be angry at you?"

_Oooh, trust me, you're going to be once you see this..._

Chi-Chi turned around.

As always, Bulma wore that tight little red mini-dress she'd taken to wearing since the Buu Saga. But Chi-Chi needn't have worried about the color of her garments; because while her dress, was indeed scarlet, Bulma's face was an even brighter shade than her dress! Chi-Chi grit her teeth beneath the scrutiny, even as her blood inexplicably began to boil. _Calm. Must...stay...calm..._

"Chi-Chi!" Bulma gasped. "You...Your face!" She glanced her up and down. "Your body! What happened to you?!" As if on cue, Chi-Chi's tail took on a mind of its own and peeked out of her gi. Bulma's eyes bulged. "I-Is that what I think it is...? Please don't tell me that's what I think it is!" Chi-Chi nodded meekly, unable to meet her friend's gaze. "But how?!" She smacked a hand to her forehead. "Duh! You used the dragonballs, didn't you, Chich?!"

Another nod.

"Why?!"

In the end, she needn't have bothered explain.

_"Mom?"_

Chi-Chi swung around, her eyes flying wide open. She'd been so distracted she hadn't noticed the approaching ki until it was too late. Much too late, as the doors swung upon and a throng of bodies pushed in. She froze up as she recognized Gohan and Videl; her son's purple gi was noticeably ruffled, as were his girlfriend's white tee and slacks. _Date my ass!_ She seethed, surprising herself. Where had all that anger come from? She did not understand any of this; being a saiyan. Her feelings were so frazzled she could barely sort out a reply.

"G-Gohan!" She sputtered in surprise. "Videl! What're you doing here?!"

Videl flushed.

"W-Well, we finished our date early...

"Huh." Try as she might, Chi-Chi couldn't quite keep the "protective mother" expression from her face. "Is that so?" Videl was the perfect girl for Gohan in her mind, but Chi-Chi was too young to be a grandmother! Well and granted, she'd wished for eternal youth so she'd always be young, but still! She sought refuse in Bulma, but the heiress glared back at her with crossed arms, tapping a foot. Chi-Chi, would not be getting out of this one so easily after all.

"Mommy?" She glanced down as Goten tugged at her sleeve.

"What is it, honey?"

"You look...different."

Gohan frowned, peering at his mother in confusion.

"Yeah, squirt. Now that you mention it, she does look kinda...young?"

Again, Chi-Chi stood rooted in place, tears clinging to the ends of her lashes like dew on a leaf. Both her boys were riveted by the sight of her; unable to compare this spry young vixen before them to that of their stern eyed mother. She fidgeted nervously beneath the weight of their combined gaze. Finally, it was Gohan who seemed to realize something was amiss.

"Mom, why do you-

"Uh...Mrs. Son?" Videl interjected abruptly, cutting him off.

"Yes?"

"Why do you have a _tail?"_

Chi-Chi raised a hand sheepishly, suddenly fighting back her tears.

"It's...a long story, dear."

The silence was deafening. Goten was the one to shatter it.

"Mommy!"

Chi-Chi blinked, taken aback by her youngest son when he suddenly bull-rushed her. Whereas once such an act would've knocked her human self clear off her feet, the saiyan she'd become effortlessly snatched her son up in midleap. This did not go unnoticed by her friends and family.

"Mommy, why do you have a tail?"

"Dragonballs?" Gohan ventured wearily.

"Dragonballs." Bulma's answer was oddly resigned. Why hadn't she thought of that?

"Wow, you look great!"

The ice in her veins turned to fire the second she heard that voice. The doors to capsule corp whooshed open one last time, ushering in the three of earth's mightiest warriors from the wintery gloom. And there standing at the head, his gi battered and tattered; Son Goku. The love of her life. Beside him Vegeta's eyes bulged, but Piccolo was quick to clamp a hand across his mouth. The prince of all saiyans could've just as easily blasted the namek into oblivion for such an affront to his pirde, but the sheer shock of what lay before him rendered him powerless.

Blissfully ignorant of the spectacle taking place behind him, her husband tilted his head aside, a soft and sheepish smile allighting upon his lips. Chi-Chi was only vaguely aware of her youngest wriggling out of her arms as his father stepped up and towards his mother.

"Sorry, Chich. We kinda got caught up in our spar...did I miss dinner?"

Beneath her pale skin, the slow flushing of Chi-Chi's face was like a burning forest fire. _Flatterer!_ He'd have to be thicker than a brick wall not to notice her tail; nor her sudden youthfulness. She stepped up to him in a series of slow steps, her tail snaking out, like a cobra ready to pounce its prey. Setting her son down, standing on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips to his. She carefully ignored Goten's gagging sound. He was only eight years old after all, far too young to understand the affairs of adults. She pulled away, peering into his eyes meaningfully.

"Goku...do you notice anything..._different_ about me?"

"You let your hair down?" he stepped forward and reached out, pushing a hand through the sea of raven tresses framing her face.

Chi-Chi bit back a rueful sigh.

"Honey, look closer."

Goku touched a finger to his chin in thought.

"Erm...you're not wearing any makeup?"

"Son Goku!" Chi-Chi exclaimed angrily, her tail standing on end. "LOOK. CLOSER!"

And then Piccolo had to go and bugger everything.

"Chi-Chi used the dragonballs, Goku." His eyes cut at her accusingly. "She turned herself into a pure-blooded saiyan!"

Goku's eyes bucked. Cut down to her tail.

_"Huh?"_

Wary, her husband reached down for the fury appendage, stroking Chi-Chi's tail with a single finger._ Oh. My. Kami! _Where it not for the prescence of her friends and family, Chi-Chi would've jumped his bones right then and there. Such was the sensation it gaveher. How was she to know saiyan tails were so sensitive?! She vaguely recalled him mentioning it when they were children, but to actually feel it...

"Whoa!" Chi-Chi yelped, feeling weak in the knees. "W-Why did you do that?"

"Its just like mine!" Goku exulted, still stroking it, marvelling at the texture. "You really are a saiyan!" Chi-Chi could only whimper; becase coherent speech was currently beyond her.

_Son Goku if you don't stop that right now I'm going to screw you senseless!_

"Mommy?"

She hazarded a glance down at Goten, grateful once moe for his intervention.

"So that means you can go super saiyan like the rest of us?"

This time, Chi-Chi really did fall over. Oh, kami! She'd never thought about that! Her? A super saiyan? A delinquent?! Oddly enough, the thought didn't rouse her ire as it should. Chi-Chi tried to imagine that, picture it within her mind. Her a super saiyan? Now that she thought of it, really thought of it...she liked it.

"Me...a super saiyan?"

"Sure, why not!" Goku grinned. "Its easy enough once you find the right trigger."

Vegeta's reaction-now that he finally had his voice back-was less than stellar. Before Chi-Chi could answer he pushed his way between them, glaring bloody red daggers at the one he presumed to be responsible for this this...fiasco! This mockery of his people! His pride nay, his very race!

"KAKAROT!" He accused, stabbing a gloved finger into his rival's chest, "Explain this to me at once! Why does your woman have a...a..._a tail?!"_

"I dunno." Goku shrugged helplessly. "Maybe you should ask her?"

Vegeta cut his eyes at Chi-Chi.

"Woman!? He growled. "Did you use the balls?!"

Chi-Chi nodded, but she refused to falter, even in the face of his super saiyan rage. Her eyes gleamed anew, flecked with teal. Vegeta must've seen it; because he growled, his forhead mashing up against hers. Chi-Chi met the full force of his ire and would not back down. She may not know much abou saiyans but she knew plenty about pride. She would not be cowed! Certainly not by him! Chi-Chi didn't know whether it was her new blood or her newfound tempter that elicited the reaction, only that something did.

"I have a name." She seethed back at him. It was not a question. "Say it."

"Hmmph!" The prince snorted. "Woman!"

Her head snapped forward. _Hard._

Vegeta staggered backwards with a small grunt, rubbing at his sudden injury, massaging the small bruise she'd given him for his trouble. Blood trickled from the wound, only to be dashed against the white of his glove. He spat a bloody gob at her feet, uncaring for her sudden resolve

"Woman." Vegeta snarled blustering in his fury. "I refuse to accept this! You may have used the balls but you are no saiyan. You are not a member of my race!" His aura flared in defiance and then he was gone; tearing through the ceiling and into the distance, uncaring for Bulma's shout at his back.

Goku watched his rival retreat, scratching at the back of his head.

"Well...that went well?"

Everyone face-vaulted. Everyone save Videl. She'd seen and heard everything despite the overwhelming incredulity from the Son household. Was it really possible to use the dragonballs like that? To wish yourself to be a saiyan...Chi-Chi had done that, she realized. Was the dragon truly that powerful? Capable of altering one's very DNA into something else entirely? She stole a glance at Gohan, recalling how they'd been forced to end their 'date' because she'd run out of stamina so early on. If she were more like him, she'd be able to keep up with him. To train with him. Grow stronger with him... If so...

...the beginnins of an idea were beginning to form in her young mind.

* * *

_"_I'm...not quite sure you're ready for this just yet."

Chi-Chi arched an eyebrow. She'd since suited up in saiyan armor, after Vegeta's sudden departure, and was pleased to find that the prince's armor_-with a few minor adjustments-_fit her rather well. Goku had been the one to advocate her training in the gravity chamber. He'd seemed so happy! Now, he seemed recalcitrant. Reluctant, even. And Chi-Chi wasn't having any of it.

"And why not?" She placed both hands on her hips, provoking him. "Are you saying I can't handle this?"

Goku fidgeted beneath her ire. Careful Goku...

"Well, you were only human until a few hours ago and-

_"Excuse me?"_

Goku froze.

The look that he was receiving from his wife made him want to bolt from his spot in the gravity chamber, but the fear welling up inside of him told him to stay right where he was. Watching his wife struggle to contain her animosity was scaring him, her flowing black locks flaring as if she were getting ready to use the Kaio-ken technique times four. The Saiyan briefly wondered if she had picked up on the skill. She definitely had the potential to use it now that she was a saiyan. Why did that excite him? He wasn't feeling very excited now however, not as he drew back, shooting him another one of her death-induced glares; he eeped in fear.

"What did you just say?"

"Erm...nothing!"

"You...you think I'm weak, didn't you?!"

"I never said that!"

"No, but you were thinking it!"

Goku gulped nervously, edging backwards. This would not end well for him.

"Now Chich, just calm down...

She rushed him, fists flying.

"I'll show you calm!"

Faced with such adversity, Son Goku took the only possible action of recourse.

"YOINK!"

He ran. He ran for his life. From his wife!

"Son Goku, you get back here right now!"

"S-Sorry Chi-Chi! Can't hear you!" He took off at a breakneck pace, seemingly forgetting that it was well within his ability to fly, instead of run. He could've used Instant Transmission to escape her but all thoughts were obliterated by her female aura of doom.

"Come back here, coward!" She shouted, a red flame-like aura enveloping her body. "Fight me like a man!"

"B-But I'm your husband!"

"Same thing!" Chi-Chi snarled as she lunged at the father of her children. "Now, c'mere!"

Goku yelped in surprise as she struck a glancing blow across his cheek, and another across his thigh. Before long he found himself dodging in earnest; parrying and blocking when he failed to avoid the flying fists of her wife. _Yike!_ He ducked just in time as a spinning kick swept over his head, several strands of blond hair floating behind him as he danced backwards. He hadn't been expecting that one! She was keeping up with him! As a super saiyan! He would've been impressed, proud, even, to call her his wife, if he wasn't so damned terrified! Who would've thought his wife had so much power?!

There! An opening!

"Gotcha!"

Chi-Chi whimpered as her husband's hand closed around her tail and tugged; all her bones turning to jelly, as he gave it a soft squeeze. She sank to her knees two beats later, aura dissipating like so much mist. Sweat beaded her brow as she fell to her hands, gasping for breath.

"Th-That's not fair." She hissed, unable to so much as fight back. "You don't have a tail."

"If you insist."

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

With a scream of power, Goku raised the bar, ascending to Super Saiyan. Sparks skittered between them. Chi-Chi was still smiling as she brought her fist back-

* * *

-and struck.

Goku slammed through the wall, half his ribs broken. That was when he saw his wife was coming at him with something that made him go pale. Where the devil had she hidden those?!

"A NEEDLE!" He yelped, scrambling backward. "CHICHI, YOU KNOW I HATE THOSE THINGS!"

"Grow some balls! In battle there is no fair or unfair, only win or loose!" Chichi snapped.

Goku moaned, yep, that was DEFINITELY Saiyan mindset!

He wished he was fighting Cell or some other evil villan, that way he could actually feel like fighting back. But as it was, this was his wife...and he didn't want to hurt her.

Knocking the _evil_ needle out of her hand, Goku quickly put some distance between Chichi and him. It was a mistake, as he watched his reinvigorated wife bring both hands back, palms cupped.

That stance! It couldn't be...!

"**Kamehameha!"**

Goku's shock was so great that he almost failed to dodge in time. Even so, the lance of azure light roared past, shearing through the gravity chamber's walls as though they were naught but tissue paper. She'd done it! Chichi had fired the Turtle Destruction Wave at him!

"Don't be surprised! I've seen you use that thing at least a million times!" Chichi shouted and the next thing Goku knew was that his head was twisting on his neck as a fist slammed into his cheek. He stumbled back as swiftly as he could, only to find her knuckles greeting his stomach like an old friend. A very angry old friend. He barely blocked the blows. had to stop this before someone got hurt; because he, certainly _wasn't_ going to hurt Chi-Chi. Indeed, in Son Goku's mind there was only one alternative He had to stope this before she killed him!

"Chichi wait!" Goku shouted desprately, flinging himself backward

His wife scoffed.

"What?!"

"Uh...isn't it dinnertime?" Goku said, thinking quickly and hinged his bets on the fact that Saiyans were ravenous trenchermen with seemingly insatiable appetites. "I mean you were going to cook a big feast tonight and everything, remember?" Due to their enormous strength and intense aura, the Saiyans' energy and nutritional intake needs are a great deal higher than Humans, and seeing as Chichi was a Saiyan, it was just about his only chance.

Chichi paused, looking thoughtful before she grinned wildly at the idea of food.

"Well...good idea. I _am_ feeling a bit hungry after all that fighting. Dinner sounds great!" She made no mention of the fact that she'd already eaten.

Goku sighed in relief, dodged one HELL of a bullet there. It was only when his wife cupped her wrist with one hand that he realized his mistake.

"Moon Blast!"

Goku froze. Ho dear god NO!

His wife planned on pigging out as an Oozaru ape!

It was going to be a LONG year...

**A/N: Poor Goku. You finally have a wife that can somewhat keep up with you and now you're terrified out of your mind! Vegeta isn't going to like this, especially when one considers HE could've used the same wish for Bulma. ****Anywho, I'm off to work now and I look forward to reading your reviews upon my return. I sincerely hope you liked it so, in the immortal words of Trunks...**

**...REVIEW OR IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US!**

**Hope you enjoyed it**! **If Chi-Chi's this feisty, they'll probably get another kid out of this...wonder what his/her name will be...**

**...suggestions?**

**R&R! =D**


	3. Love and Lust

**A/N: WARNING! Extreme fluff follows these words! Brace thyself!**

_"Filthy saiyans. So they think they can repopulate the universe with their kind? Well...we'll just see about that."_

_~?._

**Love and Lust**

_"Dear kami!"_

The young couple yelped in their dismay as a white-blue comet struck the ground at the their feet and split the soil; diving beneath the skin of the earth like a splinter. Their countryside drive had just become a oneway trip through the depths of hell itself. Saffron and Scarlet scattered across the sky and in the clouds above; fireworks of the deadliest sort. Far higher than the human eye could ever hope to see, two titans waged unholy war upon one another. But the young pair did not stay to watch. They gunned the engine, tearing off toward the city as fast as their hovercar could carry them. As such, they missed the distinctly feaminite shriek above the clouds:

"How dare you eat the last steak!" Chi-Chi screamed her accusation anew, her hands having only just recently fired a deadly kamehameha wave, now clenched tight at her sides. "You're going to pay for that, Son Goku if its the last thing I do! I SWEAR IT!" Before Kakarot could further plad his case, a vollety of ki blasts answered him, forcing the earth's mightiest warrior to deflect them, lest he inflict further harm to the planet at their feet.

"I didn't know it was the last one!" Her husband begged ignorance as his wife ascended to his level. Damn Piccolo for teaching her how to fly! "I'm sorry!

"Oh, you'll be sorry alright!" Chi-Chi roared, a wild red aura engulfing her body, enveloping her very skin in the strawberry colored energy. She grinned at her husband's momentary spurt of concern and pushed past it with ease, her energy flaring violently as she announced the name of her technique. **"Kaioken x20!"** Crimson ki red erupted into scarlet sparks, strong winds buffeting the countryside below. Despite himself Son Goku couldn't help but be proud of his wife. That pride was smothered in more immediate fear as the young saiyaness blitzed him, her fists slamming her husband's jaw and neck with enough force to shatter half a continent a mountain, and most definitely their humble abode below.

_Ouch!_

Goku flickered away in a spurt of instant transmission, reappearing behind her. Whenever his wife was like this, he'd learned, she only had three weaknesses. One of which, was her tail. Moving faster than the speed of light, far faster than his wife, he seized it and pulled. _Hard._ Imagine his surprise when his large hands closed on empty air. _What?!_ Jade eyes bulged and a knee buried itself in his stomach. Goku bent double, collpasing into the limb and his wife, the vindictive saiyaness looming over him like an angry goddess. Her lips tickled the nape of his neck naughtily, teasing him, driving him wild.

"Payback's a bitch, babe." She hissed in his ear. "And guess what?"

His fist phased right through her, the awe of the afterimage leaving him just enough time to embrace the pain.

_"I'm the bitch!"_

For a handful of beats, earth's strongest super saiyan found himself at the mercy of his wife. It was worse than that time Frieza trapped him in that ball and pinballed him around the planet! Finally, he found an opening to flicker away, reappearing several yards to the east. Before she could lunge at him, however, he threw up his hands. Not in an energy volley, but rather, in supplication.

Time for weakness number two!

"Isn't it time for lunch?" He ventured, hoping her newfound weakness for food would save him once more. "I'm getting kinda hungry." He was cursing himself even as the words left his mouth. Chi-Chi scowled. Crapola, he knew that look. He'd come to know it well t over the last week. Goku raised his arms once more, knowing to assume a stance or suffer pain. What had he done wrong this time. It was only when the enraged scream reached his ears that he recalled the original crime.

"YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD YOU JERK!"

Double Crapola! He'd forgotten all about that! And then there was no time for further thought, as fists flew.

Even as an ascended saiyan he had every right to fear the all-powerful kaioken technique with its deadly power multipliers and near limitless power. But what truly terrified him was thus When did _Chi-Chi have the time _to learn the kaioken?! Did King Kai teach her that? She been spying on him, again? Or had she secretly known it, ever since he'd first used it on earth? He'd no time for further thought as His power-swollen fist shot out to meet hers; knuckle meeting knuckle, knee striking knee, head meeting head as husband and wife met one another head on, refusing to be budged.

Were they not airborne he'd have feared for the safety of his house, perhaps even that entire planet. As it were, Goku was just plain terrified. Yelping in surprise, the head of the Son household flung himself backwards, skipping away in retreat as his wife bounded after him. She was faster than he'd anticpated. Much faster. Her brief bout of speed granted her yet another opportunity to surprise him, forcing her husband to wince as his ankle found itself bound within her fingers. Goku guffawed. Chi-Chi grinned. Just as Kid Buu had done on the Supreme Kai's planet years before, she brought her arm down, hurling her husband face-first toward the soil with intent to kill. The only difference being she lacked Majin Buu's monstrous strength and speed.

That was the only thing that saved him.

Goku slapped his palms upon the ground at the last instant, the earth cratering as he suppressed the violent moment behind his wife's attack. His leg lanced up at his wife as she hurtled down after him, eager to follow up her initial attack with a finisher. He'd long since abandoned the notion of leaving himself unprotected. Even if he was holding back, Chi-Chi could hurt him! He knew it. She knew it. The pointed tip of his boot cracked into her jaw with enough force to obliterate an android; and Chi-Chi kept on coming. Goku guffawed. But it was too late. Before he could come up with another form of retaliation, she was upon him.

"You'll have to do better than that, darling!"

The attack never landed.

Even as her fist flung itself for Son Goku's stomach, his lips graced hers. It was like flicking a switch. All the anger drained out of her face, her crimson aura reluctantly abating alongside her temper. Her arms went limp at her sides, her tail standing on end from the sudden intimacy. Chi-Chi abrutly pushed her arms against his chest, careful not to injure her hands on thos abs of steel; careful not to stare into those wonderful teal eyes, her own black orbs, eyes glazed. Her aura flickered indecisively as she folded both arms across her bosom.

"I'm still angry with you-

Fearful of the resurgence of her temper, Son Goku kissed his wife once more, bending her over like a basain. When he pulled away her protests were a great deal weaker than they'd been before.

"Don't think I won't get your for this...

Another kiss.

"You...you sweet, wonderful man you...

Goku heaved a sigh of relief. Weakness number three. The wicked wrath of his saiyan wife was gone. For now. But he'd made a fatal mistake.

Her lips locked around his for a fourth and final time as she drove him down, pushing her husband back against the grassy knoll just beyond the porch of their house. The abrupt suddeness of the act causing him to lose hold of his power and the ascended saiyan form to dissipate. Her anger momentarily curbed but her priide strong as ever Chi-Chi came after him, stradling his body with her own. Son Goku was suddenly and _immensely_ grateful that Gohan and Goten had gone fishing earlier this morning. His youngest kept making sounds like 'eew' and 'gross' whenever he caught his parents like this, which was, to his own chargin, increasingly often. A saiyan had needs, after all! Goku was more than happy to aqueisce most of the time, when it came to a spar, but Chi-Chi had been doing this an aweful lot lately...

"Ahahaha...Chich?" Goku swallowed nervously. "What're you doing?"

"You ate the last steak, Son-kun," She purred, but the rancour was gone from her voice; gone, and replaced with so much adrour as she stroked his strong chin with a bloody fingertip. "How do you intend to make it up to me?" Her tail danced before his face, caressing his neck softly, tenderly. "How are you going to repay me, hmm?" Goku, suddenly found himself wishing for the return of his own tail. He wondered how it might feel, if hers were to stroke it...

"Umm...

"Well?" Her lips nibbled the outer lobe of his ear, her words fraught with sexual tension. "Don't keep me waiting...

One week had passed since her ill-fated wish, but it had been a trying week for the Son household. For starters, Chi-Chi had become adamant that Gohan, after unlocking his ultimate potential, maintain the peak of his power. As a mother she didn't want her son to slack in his studying, not by any means. But as a saiyan, she relished the knowledge that her eldest child was the strongest in the universe. End result? She wanted Gohan to be both strong _and_ smart. Much to his chariign, he soon learned _not_ to argue with his mother on that matter. Goku could understand that. Chi-Chi was scary when she got angry! But what he couldn't understand was this: why on earth did Chi-Chi always want to do "it" with him all the time? When he'd tried to ask Vegeta, the prince graced him with another of his signature scowls.

_"Are you truly that dense, Kakarot?" _

Unbidden, Vegeta's words came back to him. Goku frowned. Why would Chi-Chi do something like that? The last time they'd done it this much, Gohan had been born...

"Ah, Chich?"

"Hmm?"

"Shouldn't we...y'know, get some more food?"

Ah yes, there it was. The ever important matter of food. Chi-Chi rarely cooked for them not anymore, unless her husband sparred with her. No spar, no food! This had become her motto in recent days. And a grueling motto it was. Just yesterday she'd squared off against the three boys of the Son household _together_ and even managed to hold her own, before the three of them became super saiyans. Each side was left with bruises after that encounter. Most of them belonged to Chi-Chi. Indeed, Her power was growing by leaps and bounds, and why shouldn't it, with so many powerful opponents?

"I don't want food."

Goku's jaw nearly dropped clear off his face! A saiyan not wanting food?! Blasphemous! But it was what she said next that took the cake. Literally and Figuratively.

"I _want_ to have another baby." Chi-Chi said with big eyes. "A girl! Is that so much to ask, Goku?"

Goku blanched. Chi-Chi had nearly torn him to _pieces_ when she'd been pregnant with Gohan and she was _human_ then. And now she wanted to have another child. As a full-blooded saiyan?! Goku tried to compare Chi's idea with her stuffing her face as an Oozaru. Dear kami no! If Chi-Chi was pregnant, who was going to cook their food?! He recalled his wife's strange cravings when she'd been pregnant; pickes and ice cream amongst didn't want to go through that, not again! From what he'd been told by Vegeta a saiyan in heat _especially a pregnant saiyan_ would soon have even stranger cravings. Chi-Chi would desire rare, out of this world delicacy, the like of which he couldn't even begin to fathom! Once again, this paled to the horrific inevitability: She wouldn't be able to cook anymore of those delicious meals!

"Chich," Goku drawled, "I don't think that's such a good idea-

"Whaddya mean it's not a good idea?!" She growled, her briefy bout of humanity disappearing in the wake of his words. "Do you have any idea, what its like, to be the only female in this household?! Do you?! Of course you don't! I'm stuck here with a bunch of delinquents and now _I'm_ a delinquent and you won't let me have Fasha-

"Fasha?" Goku blinked, ending her rant.

"If its a girl...Fasha." Chi-Chi nodded thoughtfully, pleased to have her mate's attention. "If its a boy...Bardock jr. Or maybe Boke? Torra?" She shrugged. "I haven't decided on a boy's name just yet. But. if its a girl...it ought to be Fasha."

_Those are saiyan names._ A small voice warned inside his head,_ If you get a kid with her now, it'll be a pureblood, just like you. Will you even be **around** to raise this one, Son Goku?_

Goku carefully ignored the voice.

"Jeez, Chich..." Gobsmacked, he scratched the back of his head. "I didn't know you wanted another baby that badly."

"Neither did I." She flushed and for a moment, he was reminded of the girl he'd fought in the world budokai tournament. "Not until I made this wish." Goku stared at his mate, long and hard. She wore saiyan armor now everywhere she went, but underneath it all, she was still the woman he married. She was just...a little scary, sometimes. Alright, all the time! But Son Goku still loved his wife. Perhaps now, more than ever. He loved sparring with her, he loved the food she made when she made it especially when she made it, just for him. He loved their children, he always had. He loved...well, gosh! Everything about her! And, if they were going to have another baby, boy or girl, well, he'd love them, too.

"Well...alright." He relented, brightening. "Sure! I guess we can have another kid! Fasha it is!"

"Oh, you sweet precious thing!" Chi-Chi cooed, leaning into kiss him. "Did I mention how much I love you?"

Goku giggled as he raised his face to meet hers.

He really _did_ love his wife...

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

In a distant galaxy millions of leagues distant, a single circular spaceship roamed the cosmos. Tasked with finding life where no light reached and charged with summarily conquering that life, it wandered entire galaxies in search of the strong; recruiting powerful warriors to its cause, laying waste to all those who thought otherwise. A solitary figure stood before a massive screen, depicting activities halfway across the galaxy. But those eerie gold eyes remained fixated upon a single point.

"You there," He pointed a massive finger to the corner of the screen. "Expand that image."

"At once, sire!" Scarce had the technician spoken than the image widened, revealing a touching sight. Son Goku lay naked amidst the grass, the nude form of his wide wife nestled against his chest. Both bodies covered in a single white sheet from the nearby clothesline, just beyond their humble abode. The figure frowned as his saffronic gaze zeroed in on the woman's tail, peeking out from just beneath the sheets. He knew who those two were; the saiyan goku, who'd crushed his nephew Frieza. And the other...a female saiyan? Her name escaped him. It had been mentioned somewhere before, but he failed to remember it. It didn't matter.

A spark spat from between his clenched fist as he watched two boys and a young girl appear from somewhere the screen, and the subsuquent hilarity that followed.

"MOM?! Gohan exclaimed loudly, startling the slumbering saiyans into wakefulness. "DAD?! Oh my god! C'mon guys, what were you thinking, doing it out here in the open?!"

"Nothing the two of you haven't done before." Chi-Chi shot her son and-hopefully-soon to be daughter-in-law a wicked glare. If she cared for being caught in the buff, she certainly didn't show it. If anything she seemed proud of her physical fitness, those muscles hadn't been granted her by eternal youth. She'd worked to earn them, alongside her newfound power. And now she was leveling the same accusation at her sons, throwing it back in Gohan and Videl's face.

Both teens flushed.

"Ehehehe...Hi Gohan." Goku remarked sheepishly as he sat up, eyeing the massive fish slung over his eldest son's shoulder. "Looks like you caught a big one!"

"Now's not the time, dad!"

"Why are mommy and daddy naked?" Goten asked suddenly, touching a fingr to his chin. "Hey!" He exclaimed suddenly shooting his brother and his brother's girlfriend an accusing stare. "You guys weren't wearing any clothers earlier, either! Why is everyone getting naked?!"

"We'll tell you when you're older!" Videl clamped both hands over his eyes and firmly shut her own, but it was already too late; the sight would be forever carved into their young minds. "Oh kami this is so embarassing I swear I'm never going to be able to unsee this!" Before further hilarity could ensue Gohan threw his father a p

The debacle continued for quite some time, but the cold ruler had already lost interested.

"So the filthy monkeys finally used the dragonballs for something practical." A chilled voice remarked. "How loathsome." The shadowy figure shivered at the sight as he watched the tender ministrations of the pair. He'd sworn to his brother, King Cold, that he'd leave the saiyans well alone until they were able to start their race anew. Until they were capable of producing powerful and capable fighters. A foolish bet, but then again, he'd never really been a family man. His daughters could attest to that.

"Is something wrong, father?"

_Speak of the devils._

A pale, azure tail lashed against the floor of the ship, bellying his anger.

"Oh, its nothing." He remarked, refusing to face the voices. "Nothing the two of you can't handle, that is." The twins could sense his distress, of that much he was certain. Honestly, they were so much alike that even he had difficulty distinguishing them anymore. Unfolding his massive forearms he turned to face the fearful form of the ship's pilot, and for a moment, just a moment, he felt a touch of pity. The poor fool, looked as though he were about to soil himself. Good. Fear was always such a useful tool when addressing one's subourdinates. It reminded them of their place.

And now they were planning to repopulate the universe with their foul offpsring. Not if he had anything to say about it. No, he did not do this for his family; he did not go to avenge the death of his younger brother Cold nor to wreak havoc for the sake of his long-lost nephews, Frieza and Cooler. No, he did this for the good of the galaxy. He held no grand vision of immortality, nor did he wish for eternally. He desired one thing, and one thing only. The complete and utter destruction of the species who'd nearly destroyed his family. Alright, perhaps his vendetta was a _tad _personal.

"Iceburg-sama?" the pilot spoke up, sweating bullets.

The alien overlod smiled; it was a streak of gorgeous pearly whites in the gloom.

_"Set a course for earth."_

**A/N: Don't say I didn't warn you! We finally get to see a hint of the threat about to encroach upon the Z-Fighters! To be honest, its my first real try at creating my own Dbz villian, so pleasebe nice about it! And if anyone asks, I may include GT in later chapters, but if I do and it is a veery BIG IF, it will be heavily revamped. I wasn't exactly fond of Goku becoming a kid again. Chi-Chi will also have a more central role in things, assuming she gets to keep her saiyan powers. The Black Star Dragonballs will appear but I will elaborate no further than that. And will Bulma and Videl try wish themselves into saiyans in this story? Oh, that would be so much fun, but for now, the focus is on Chi-Chi and her family. We'll see Vegeta's thoughts next chapter as the two but heads like never before!**

**Alas and with that, I must leave you now for my job. I'm not making any money doing this, so I have to keep the electricity on somehow, right? So, in the immortal words of Trunks...**

**...REVIEW OR IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US!**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
